Empire of Ryukyu
The Empire of Ryukyu is state in east Asia and is one of the Enemy Nations of Chedorlaomer . It is mostly a naval empire , ruling over the Mainland Ryukyu islands , the Crown Colony of Japan , the isle of Taiwan and numerous islands Oceania . The curent king is Tamagusuku Ououso . The curent Sessei is Inoha Gihon . Government * Emperor ** Sessei *** Sanshikan Three Councilors **** Lord Keeper of the Privy Seal of Ryukyu History The kingdom came into existence in 1355 , when Tamagusuku Bunei united Chuzan , Hokuzan and Nanzan into a single Kingdom . However war was declared by the Empire on the new kingdom almost imediately , because Nanzan had opened diplomatic relations with Chedorlaomer in 1341 and opted to become a member nation in 1350 and thus , acording to official documents released by the Empire , Ryukyu is unlawfully ocupying an allied nation . List of Islands Ryukyu Kingdom Nansei Islands * Satsunan Islands(The Northern Half) ** Ōsumi Islands with: *** Tanegashima, Yakushima, Kuchinoerabujima,Mageshima , *** Takeshima, Iojima, Kuroshima. ** Tokara Islands : Kuchinoshima,Nakanoshima, Gajajima, Suwanosejima,Akusekijima, Tairajima, Kodakarajima, Takarajima ** Amami Islands: Amami Ōshima, Kikaigashima, Kakeromajima, Yoroshima, Ukeshima,Tokunoshima, Okinoerabujima, Yoronjima **Ryūkyū Shotō** * **Okinawa Islands**(The Central Group or Ryukyu proper): Okinawa Island , Kumejima, Iheyajima,Izenajima, Agunijima, Iejima, Iwo Tori Shima ** **Kerama Islands**: Tokashikijima, Zamamijima,Akajima, Gerumajima ** **Daitō Islands**: Kita daitō, Minami daitō, Oki daitō Sakishima Islands * Miyako Islands: Miyakojima, Ikema, Ogami,Irabu, Shimoji, Kurima, Minna, Tarama * Yaeyama Islands: Iriomote, Ishigaki, Taketomi, Kohama, Kuroshima, Aragusuku,Hatoma, Yubujima, Hateruma, Yonaguni * Senkaku Islands : Uotsurijima, Kuba Jima, Taisho Jima, Kita Kojima, Minami Kojima Islands of the Crown Colony of Japan * Kamome * Ko * Ōshima * Okushiri * Teuri * Rebun * Rishiri * Yagishiri * Etorofu * Habomai * Kunashiri * Shikotan * Takeshima * Oki * Sado * Todo * Mitsukejima * Kamishima * Kashiko * Kozukumijima * Mikimoto * Ozukumijima * Aogashima * Hachijō * Izu Ōshima * Kōzu * Miyake * Mikura * Niijima * Shikine * Toshima * Tori Shima * Chichi * Haha * Iwo * Minami Torishima * Okino Torishima * Enoshima * Takashima * Shiraishi * Kitagi * Obishi * Kobi * Manabe * Mushima * Shiwaku * Awaji * Etajima * Itsukushima * Shōdoshima * Suō-Ōshima Islands of Taiwan * Liang * Hsiyin * Nankan * Kaoteng * Tungchu * Peikan * Yongliou * Nansha * Hsichu * Kinmen * Tungsha * Hsiaochiu * Tachiu * Taiwan * Hsiao Liuchiu * Lyutao * Gueishan * Keelung * Lalu * Ponso no Tao * Penghu * Baisha * Siyu * Cimei * Wang-an * Huaping * Mianhua * Pengjia * Dachen Islands of the Great East Islands Colony * Asia Islands : Fani , Igin and Miarin Military Military of the Ryukyuan Empire is divided between the Ryukyu Naval Corps and Nippon Land Defense Corps . The Navy is divided between two Fleet Admirals , Fleet Admiral of the Ryukyuan islands (and Taiwan) (Jinpaichi since 1881) and the Fleet Admiral of Japan and Oceania (Yami since 1875) , while the Nippon Land Defense is under the nominal command of the Shogun of Japan .